The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to increasing a field of view (FOV) of an electronic display.
In a head-mounted display (HMD) a user's eye occupies a region of space generally referred to as an eyebox (typically there is a respective eyebox for a left and a right eye of the user). The HMD displays and directs content to the eyeboxes. In some conventional systems multiple optical elements direct the content to the eyeboxes, and light can be reflected in between optical elements and parasitic reflections can lead to poor contrast in the content being presented to the user.
Additionally, as a user moves their eye within an eyebox and/or the position of the HMD changes relative to the position of the user's head, the location of the user's eye within an eyebox may change. Changes in the location of the eye within an eyebox may result in distortions in the content being presented to the user. This effect is known as pupil swim, and it can be a problem for HMDs for various reasons including, e.g., increased calibration difficulty, and motion sickness due to problems with vertical disparity. Conventional approaches for reducing pupil swim add complexity to HMDs.